


Ripped Kirby [fanart]

by Koe



Series: Koe's Hawkeye Initiative [1]
Category: Modesty Blaise - Peter O'Donnell, Rip Kirby - Alex Raymond
Genre: Clones, Collage, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Guns, Homage, Humor, Parody, Satire, Sexism, The Hawkeye Initiative, furs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modesty Blaise & Rip Kirby cloned for the vintage approach to the Hawkeye Initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Kirby [fanart]

 

**Author's Note:**

> A homage to/collage of [Modesty Blaise](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Modesty_Blaise) and [Rip Kirby](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rip_Kirby). It's the vintage approach to [the Hawkeye Initiative](http://comicsbeat.com/the-hawkeye-initiative-launches-and-genderswapping-will-never-be-the-same/). And I love Modesty dearly, but her artist [Romero](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enrique_Bad%C3%ADa_Romero)... should have been made to wear more towels while getting surprise visits from crooks.


End file.
